The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 1. (The movie begins with a Sewaddle crawling on a leaf. It skitters away when a Pinsir came walking nearby. The Sewaddle goes on a lower leaf, but flees when a Scolipede appeared. It scratches its leg) Warp Star Entertainment and Walt Disney Pictures presents (With Viz Media) (We now go over to a Ledian which crawls on a stick, before it opens it wings and flies away. We start flying over the flower fields as the title zooms toward the camera) The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) (The camera continues racing through the flower fields as it passes some trees and giant rocks, until we’ve reached Pallet Town, as we zoom into the window of Ash’s house. Inside, we first see Ash’s Pikachu sleeping. Then we go over to Ash Ketchum who’s asleep in his bed. Then we hear a hollow log horn, which wakes up Ash, who goes over to the window and heard the sound. Then he puts on his outfit, including his gloves, shoes and hat. He goes over to Pikachu who wakes up) Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Come on, Pikachu. (Pikachu jumps on Ash’s shoulder as Ash grabbed a pocketknife. He quietly walks past his mother, Delia Ketchum, who was working in the kitchen. We also hear a report from a radio) Radio: Thunder showers are expected in the Gyarados Falls area, and some of the surrounding gullies. (Ash and Pikachu now go outside, but Delia calls to Ash) Delia Ketchum: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Yes, mom? Delia Ketchum: Where are you going? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu and I are just going out on a Pokémon mission. Delia Ketchum: All right. Good luck, Ash. Ash Ketchum: No worries, mom. (Ash and Pikachu run out into the field, as we see a Pidove, Fletchling and Staravia appear come flying and see Ash) Ash Ketchum: I know! I’m coming! Hustle up, guys. Amalthea’s sounding the call! (An Oddish, Budew, and Excadrill come out of the ground and follow Ash. A Poliwag and a Surskit also come out of a pond. Ash and Pikachu slide down through a log and start rounding up more Pokémon) Ash Ketchum: Come on, guys, hurry! (A Patrat, Lillipup, Aipom, Bunnelby, and Litleo appear and follow Ash. Ash, Pikachu and all the Pokémon came running for the sound until they reached Amalthea the Unicorn who’s blowing the hollow log) Ash Ketchum: Who’s caught this time? Amalthea: You don’t know it, Ash. Her name is Dyna Blade, the great mysterious bird. Ash Ketchum: Where is she? Amalthea: She’s caught, high on a cliff in a poacher’s trap. You’re the only one who can reach her. Ash Ketchum: I’ll get her loose. Amalthea: Right. Hop on my back, Ash. We’ve got no time to lose. (Amalthea carries Ash and Pikachu on her back and she ran as the other Pokémon start following. Excadrill is lagging behind. They all ran until they reached the cliff) Amalthea: She’s on top of that ridge. Be careful, my friend. (Ash and Pikachu get off Amalthea as we now fade to where Ash and Pikachu are now climbing the cliff. Pikachu looks down) Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Hold tight and don’t look down, Pikachu. It’s a really dangerous climb. (They continued climbing until they reached the top of the ridge where we see the bird, Dyna Blade, who’s tangled in a poacher’s net) Ash Ketchum: Dyna Blade! (He and Pikachu walk toward Dyna Blade, as Dyna Blade opened her eyes and saw Pikachu. She started screeching in fear) Ash Ketchum: Calm down, calm down. We’re not gonna hurt you. (Pats Dyna Blade) That’s a girl. Stay still. It’s okay. (He gets out his knife, but Dyna Blade sees the knife and starts screeching in panic) Ash Ketchum: Hey! I’m gonna help you! Easy, easy! (He starts the cutting the ropes with his knife, while Pikachu is biting through the ropes with his teeth. Then they cut the last few ropes) Ash Ketchum: You’re free! (But Dyna Blade spread her wings and sent Ash and Pikachu falling) NOOO!!! Pikachu: PIKA!! (Dyna Blade breaks free from the ropes as we see Ash and Pikachu falling off the cliff. But Dyna Blade swoops down and save Ash and Pikachu before they hit the ground. They see that they have landed on her back, and they look down and see Amalthea and the Pokémon who are watching from the ground. Dyna Blade continues flying over the rocky cliffs and into the sky. Ash then takes a look at Dyna Blade’s eye, seeing that Dyna Blade had winked at Ash) Ash Ketchum: Higher! (Dyna Blade goes up high over the clouds. She flung and Ash and Pikachu and caught them in her talons. She screeches at Ash. Ash also mimics Dyna Blade. Pikachu also tries that, but Ash laughs. They continue soaring over the clouds until they fly down to a river. They slide through the river and pass a flock of birds and a school of jumping fish until they reach a waterfall, as Ash and Pikachu land on Dyna Blade’s back. They continue flying until they reached Dyna Blade’s nest in a crack on a cliff. Ash and Pikachu get off Dyna Blade. Then Dyna Blade shows Ash and Pikachu her nest as she reveals her eggs) Ash Ketchum: Wow, you’re a mom! (Feels one of the eggs) Wow, they’re very warm. Are they gonna hatch soon? (Dyna Blade smiles as a yes) Ash Ketchum: (To Pikachu) You see? Pikachu: Pikachu. (Dyna Blade then starts to sit on the nest and starts to look around) Ash Ketchum: Wait, where’s the daddy bird? (Dyna Blade looks down sadly) Ash Ketchum: Oh, my dad’s gone, too. (He pats Dyna Blade as she screeches softly. Then Ash, Pikachu and Dyna Blade cover the eggs with grass and leaves. Suddenly, a rainbow feather blew in, as Ash grabbed it. He felt the feather around his face, then he sets it on the nest. But Dyna Blade grabs the feather and shows it to Ash) Ash Ketchum: Oh, this feather? Okay. (Ash takes the rainbow feather from Dyna Blade. Then he and Pikachu hug Dyna Blade, before the scene fades to where Dyna Blade had returned Ash and Pikachu to where they started before she flies away. Ash and Pikachu wave goodbye to Dyna Blade. Then Ash and Pikachu travel their way back home. Unaware, they didn’t notice a wanted poster featuring Bowser. Then they start to hear some ringing bells coming from a plant. It shakes as we see a yellow bird named Tokkori is trapped and is struggling to escape as the bells ring. Ash and Pikachu walk over to Tokkori) Ash Ketchum: Hey, little guy, what happened to you? Tokkori: Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Stay away! It’s a trap! It’s a trap! Ash Ketchum: Don’t worry, I’ll get you loose. (But when Ash released Tokkori, they tumbled down into a pit) Ash Ketchum: What happened? Ash’s Pokédex: It appears you didn’t realize you have fallen into a pitfall. It will also signal someone who set up the trap. Ash Ketchum: Wait, what?! (He and Pikachu notice the signal beeping device, before we cut to where Bowser is locating the signal on his vehicle) Bowser: Bwahahaha! Got one! (He turns on the wheel, as we go back to the pit, where Tokkori gets out) Tokkori: Are you all right? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I think so. Tokkori: Okey-dokey! (He flies away) Ash Ketchum: Hey, come back! (He and Pikachu tried to climb on the wall of the pit. They grab the roots, but they break as they fall back to the bottom. Then they hear grunting as they see that Tokkori had come back with a vine) Tokkori: Here you go, grab on! (He sets the vine down into the pit as a rescue rope) Ash Ketchum: That’s great. Just a little more. A little further. (Grabs onto the vine) There, I got it! (Ash and Pikachu start climb on the vine. But then, they start hearing rumbling coming from the distance) Tokkori: Huh? Hey, what’s goin’ on? (The forest creatures from Bambi and various wild Pokémon are seen fleeing as we see a monstrous machine called the Koopa-Kutter 3000 drive through a forest. It starts cutting a path by knocking down some trees, before it arrives to the pit. Tokkori yells as he flies inside Ash’s backpack, as the Koopa-Kutter 3000 drives over the vine and it breaks, sending Ash, Pikachu and Tokkori falling back into the pit. The Koopa-Kutter 3000 stops as we hear a door slam. We cut to the view of the pit where a Zoroark appears and scares Ash. Bowser then appears alongside Zoroark as he prepares his gun. Zoroark was actually Bowser’s Pokémon) Bowser: Well, Zoroark, what’d we get today? A baboon? A hyena? A fat old warthog, or a nice big… Pokémon Trainer? (He sees Ash in the pit, before he sees Zoroark growl and kicks her) Bowser: Zoroark, have you been digging holes out here again? That dumb Pokémon’s always trying to bury rabbits or squirrels out here. Ash Ketchum: Uh-uh, it’s a trap, and poaching is against the law. Bowser: A trap? Where’d you get an idea like that? Well, I think you’ve been in that hole for too long. (He has his gun pointed to Ash) Bowser: Well, come on, grab a hold. (Ash and Pikachu grab onto Bowser’s gun, as Bowser pulled them out of the pit) Bowser: We’ll just get you out of this little old foxhole, you could just go ahead and run along home. (Zoroark sees Tokkori in Ash’s backpack. She snarls, and Tokkori hides) Ash Ketchum: This is a poacher’s trap, and you’re a poacher! (Zoroark tackles Ash as Bowser tumbles and he yells as he falls into the pit. We see Zoroark shaking the backpack on Ash) Ash Ketchum: Let go! Hey, get off me! (Back to the pit) Bowser: I’m gonna kill her. I’m gonna kill that... (He angrily gets out of the pit) ...dumb slimy, egg-sucking weasel! (Zoroark continues shaking the backpack) Ash Ketchum: Get off me! Get off! (Zoroark stops when she hears the gun click. Bowser has his gun pointed toward Zoroark. Zoroark ducks in fear, but Bowser notices the rainbow feather on Ash’s backpack. He lowers his gun) Bowser: Hmmm. (He picks up Ash by his backpack) Good girl, Zoroark. (Zoroark cackles) Bowser: Say, where’d you get this pretty feather, boy? Ash Ketchum: It was a present. Bowser: Ah, that’s real nice. Who gave that to you? Ash Ketchum: It’s a secret. Bowser: That’s no secret, boy. (He puts the rainbow feather in his hat, then he pulls out another rainbow feather, which was from Dyna Blade’s mate) Bowser: You see, I already got the father. (Laughs) Now you just tell me where Mama and those little eggs are. Ash Ketchum: No! (He and Pikachu run away) Bowser: Zoroark, sic them! (Zoroark goes after Ash, as we see Tokkori fly away. Ash and Pikachu are running as a flock of Spearow start chasing them along with Zoroark. They pass three Sandshrew. Four Mankey watch as Ash and Pikachu continue fleeing from Zoroark and the Spearow flock. They got away from the Spearow flock as they came across what appears to Gyarados Falls, as Ash and Pikachu stop at the edge as rocks fall in. A horde of Gyarados rise out of the water and roar. Ash looks back as Zoroark arrives and snarls. Ash takes out his knife, but drops it. He tries to get it, but his hand gets stepped on by Bowser) Bowser: You’re coming with me, boy! Ash Ketchum: My mom will call the Pokémon Rangers! Bowser: Oh, no. Not the Pokémon Rangers. What’ll I do? What’ll I do?! Don’t let your mom call the Pokémon Rangers, please! (Zoroark laughs hysterically as Bowser tosses Ash’s backpack into the water. The Gyarados horde lunge for it) Bowser: My poor, brave Pokémon Trainer, got eaten by the Gyaradoses! Boo-hoo-hoo. (Grabs Ash) Now let’s go, boy! (Pikachu tries to stop Bowser, but Zoroark grabs Pikachu as she cackles wickedly. Tokkori watched as we see Ash and Pikachu get put into a cage in the back of the Koopa-Kutter 3000 as it drives away) Ash Ketchum: Help! Help! Pikachu: Pika! Tokkori: Oh, no! That’s no good! I gotta go get help! (He starts flying as quick as he could as we go over to a R.A.S. telegraph office in a tree hut. Inside, we see Cranky Kong working on a chemistry experiment. The door opens and he sees that Tokkori had arrived) Tokkori: Help, help, help! Send for help! Bowser took a Pokémon Trainer! He took a Pokémon Trainer! Send for help! (Cranky Kong quickly headed to his computer. Then he repeatedly pressed the morse code, as we zoom up and we see a Timburr cranking the satellite. The signal beam goes over to the Marshall Islands. There is a fallen airplane in the jungle and we hear beeping as a Scrafty appears when he heard the beeping. Then he starts cranking up all the levers before he sends the signal. The signal beam flies over to the Hawaiian Islands. We are in a military service monitor as we see the stats change to RAS endlessly typing. We see a man playing a cat’s cradle, before he notices the writings and attempts to delete them by pressing a red button, but no avail. We see a pair of Toads watch through a binoculars, before they wave out the flags. Another Toad whistles, as one of the Toads start pressing the numbers on a nearby phone. The Toads watch as the man tries to eliminate the writings before he hears the phone and gets off his seat and leaves. The Toads then get on the monitor and watch as the message comes out. The message reads: “RAS…RAS…Attention, Pokémon Trainer kidnapped in Pokémon Universe. Immediate action required.” The Toads then activate the buttons. They type in “Relay to Lumiose City”. The signal starts to fly as it passes many dimensions before it reached Lumiose City. We are now in Lumiose City where it is snowing. The signal beam enters a satellite antennae in a building as we enter. Inside, we see Lakitu playing on the computer while eating a hamburger. He notices the light blinking red. Then he pulls out a microphone) Lakitu: A code red! A code red! Attention all Rescue Aid Society delegates! Please report immediately to the main assembly hall. (The characters are all coming down the stairs and entering the headquarters) Lakitu: This is another emergency meeting. I repeat, this is another code red emergency meeting. (We are now inside the headquarters as the characters are all gathered around and we see Professor Oak tap his gavel) Professor Oak: Order, order! Yes, yes, I know it’s late, really, pajamas, Dwyer. Well, hello, Mega Man. How are you? And Lucina, there you are. All right. Quiet, please. Everyone pay attention. (He taps his gavel again) Professor Oak: There has been another kidnapping in the Pokémon Universe. A Pokémon Trainer needs our help. This is a mission requiring our very finest, and I know we are all thinking the same rescue team we sent last time. (The characters gasp as they discover that Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Yoshi are not all in their seats) Professor Oak: What’s this? Gone?! We must find Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Princess Peach at once! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes